There are a lot of artificial or man-made recreation centers for urban dwellers who are unable to go out of the towns to enjoy natural landscapes and green pastures due to shortage of spare time. Modern technology has added a number of mentally and visually pleasing devices to those artificial recreation means, such as aquariums with multiple illuminating bulbs and the like.
Mankind by nature prefers to live in a surrounding where there is an abundance of beautiful landscapes, forests, rivers and green pastures. Where there is a lack of natural things, mankind builds artificial ones as a substitute to satisfy the thirst for natural beauty.
In a country where land is scarce and precious, artificial gardens with green pastures and fountains are built to enhance the aesthetic pleasure of urban dwellers. However, city dwellers can go to such places only on holidays and when they have spare time. They are usually tied up in their offices or homes most of the time, and thus are unable to benefit from these mind refreshing scenes.